The last daughter
by Spicetigger
Summary: Amber and Britt are best friends, and one day a new boy comes to their class, who instantly joins in their friend group. His name is Christiaan, or for short chris. Later, Chris wants to take them somewhere, 'a place for special people' it is called Camp half-blood. I do not own anything! (Except for my own characters)
1. Chapter 1: attacked

We were running through the woods, trying to get some distance from the huge black dog following us, but it was no use. I took out my sword and stood my ground. I had a plan, and hoped that Britt and Chris would know me well enough by now to understand it. I swung the sword Chris had given me before we left. (don't ask me why a fourteen year old boy was carrying a sword, he still won't tell me). "Over here stupid dog, come and get me!" I shouted, now seriously hoping my friends had gotten the message. The dog stopped a few meters away from us, and looked at the three of us, as if deciding whom he (or she, I'm not sure) should kill first. Finally Britt and Chris got the message, and slowly started moving sideways. The dog immediately took interest in them, and bared its teeth. I didn't know what to do, if the dog pounced now, my friends would me dead, and I would be left running for my life, not knowing where to go. For a moment I was paralyzed at the thought, but quickly came back to my senses, knowing that if I didn't act now, the dog would pounce. I started jumping up ad down, running in circles, shouting, whistling, etc. to get the dog's attention. It worked. The dog turned it's head and looked at me, probably deciding that I was more of a threat than the others. It growled as it slowly walked towards me, probably intimidating me, and I have to say, it was pretty scary. I stood still and held out my sword, ready to stab the dog if needed. That's when I saw Britt's long golden hair and bright green eyes pop up from behind the dog, she smiled. It wasn't a nice 'hey this is fun' type of smile, it was more of a psyco 'i'm gonna kill this thing' smile. She drew her bow and arrow (which she also got of Chris, seriously, how does this boy get all these weapons?), and shot the dog in it's leg. There was a loud yelp and the dog vanished into a shower of golden dust.

I collapsed on the floor, my energy completely drained from fear. Britt and I looked at each other, and I knew what we were both thinking. 'What just happened?'. Chris seemed to have understood as well. "That was a hell-hound" he explained. "I wanted to tell you this all once we got to camp, but maybe now is a better time". Britt and I looked at our friend. I felt angry. "Christiaan!" I shouted, but then quickly lowered my voice, in case there were any more 'things' around. "You better tell us what's going on, or I'll singlehandedly tear you to pieces". Chris let out a small, silent, 'meh-eh', and Britt and I exchanged looks, then look d back at Chris. "Did you just... Bleat?" Britt said cautiously. "Chris, please, tell us what's going on, why did that hell-hound attack us, out of all people, we were on a busy street at the time. And, how did nobody see it?". Chris looked at the floor. "This is all to hard for me". He said "they'll explain at camp, we're not far now." Britt sighed, "fine, but at least tell us what that camp is you keep talking about?" Chris looked at Britt. "It's called camp half-blood, it's a camp for..." He hesitated. "Special people" Britt and I exchanged looks. "What do you mean, 'special'?" I finally asked. A smile appeared on Chris's face. "You'll see", and he started walking. "Come on then!" He said, with the biggest smile I hade ever seen on his face. "Don't you want to find out?". He started skipping. "What is wrong with him?" Britt asked, I've never seen him so... Jolly" "this camp must be something special then" I answered, and we walked after Chris, already forgetting about the incident that had happened earlier.


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

**Hello! I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in ages, I just haven't had time, plus, to be fair, I kinda forgot. First I wanted to say that if you are reading this, thank you. The last chapter was quite short, but it was just meant as a starter, just to get people interested. Also, if I made any spelling mistakes, or the word isn't correct, I'm sorry, my auto correct is extremely annoying. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

We walked further in to the woods, very weary of our surroundings. Every time we would hear a strange noise, we would stop and turn towards it, mostly to find a squirrel or a hedgehog, or one time even an owl. Finally, after half an hour of walking, we reached a big gate, with the words 'Camp Halfblood' written on it. "Welcome to Camp" said Chris. "This is where you will eat, sleep, train and basically live your life for the next few months." Britt and I looked at each other. Camp Halfblood. A funny name I thought. I started gathering all the information I had gotten over the past few days and tried to make some sense out of it. Halfblood, special people, Chris bleating... However hard I tried, I just didn't understand. We walked through the gate, and I felt a strange chill running down my spine. "Did you feel that?" I asked. "What?" Asked Britt. "I didn't feel anything. Is there something wrong?" I shook my head. "No. Never mind. It Was probably just a leaf or something." We walked on.

The camp was a strange place. There were people walking around in armor, old fashioned torches hanging around, not on of course, since it was still light, but ready to be burned when needed. Strangest of all, there were teenagers wearing strange trousers that looked like they were made out of goat fur, and they had small horn like things on their heads, headbands maybe? I was starting to think this was a camp for crazy people. A horn blew in the distance, and everybody started moving in that direction. "Come on" Chris said, breaking the silence between us. "We better tell Chiron we're here. And while we're at it." Chris took off his shoes to reveal a pair of hooves. HOOVES! He then also threw off his jeans, but where his legs should have been, there were two furry goat legs. I could only stare. There I was, thinking that he was normal, but apparently he is just as crazy as all the others at this camp. Britt and I followed Christiaan to, wherever he was going. None of us said a word. Chris probably because he was too exited, judging by the way he was half skipping, half walking, Britt and I because we were just too confused.

We arrived at a dining pavilion. There was a nice big fire in the middle, red-hot flames reaching for the sky. There were many tables, some quite empty, some completely crammed. We headed for a certain table, of course, the strangest of all. There were a few boys with the same 'looks' as Chris, a man, no, not a man, a horse... I was confused. It was a man, well, the top of a man, but with a horse's body... Thankfully there was at least one normal looking guy at the table. "CHIRON!" Chris shouted over all the chattering, and noise of people trying to get a seat at the fuller tables. The horse man looked up. "Christiaan!" He replied, he had a nice, pleasant voice.

"You took your time, didn't you?" He continued once we had finally arrived at the table. "It took me a long time to be sure. It was weird, I usually can pick them out very easily, but this time it took me ages." "Is this them?" Chiron asked. He gestured towards us. Britt and I looked at each other. They had been expecting us? "Yes" Chris replied. "These are our two new demigods"


End file.
